A Kiss Is Just A Kiss
by Hana Hikaru
Summary: A brief interlude into the brains of our favorite Ponta Pair - Ryoma and Sakuno! This will be a sight-seeing tour into select moments of their life, specifically NOT in chronological order. Will be rated mature for later chapters.
1. A Kiss Is Just A Kiss

Aloha! Hana Hikaru Here!

I have a new story out - as you can see here. This will be a collection of one-shots, and I will up the rating later, when I finally include the steamy parts. For now, Its a rated teen for light bits of heated-ness.

This will have a good 15 chapters, some really really short, but most long, and then the occassional really really long one. However they all go together, and culminate into one ending.

NEVER FEAR! HANA IS HERE... to bring you fun, happy, engaging fanfiction.

* * *

**A Kiss Is Just A Kiss**  
_Hana Hikaru_

_**First Serve: But What Does It Mean?**_

* * *

A kiss?

...

Its just a kiss...

...

Sakuno had heard it a thousand time. A million times. _A bajillion times. _Enough for her to actually sit down and think about it rationally. A kiss was the motion of pressing one pair of lips to another pair, or other body parts. It was an action that required two parties. It was something so normal, it was almost boring.

Well, in the action sense.

The meaning behind a kiss, that could be anything. It not only depends on the situation, but the setting, who's kissing, the season, the _everything_. Though she never really thought about it before, Sakuno now realized kissing was actually rather complicated. When Ryoma kissed her, it wasn't just a kiss – there were other messages Sakuno enjoyed picking out by reading between the lines. Other than Love, Ryoma told her a plethora of things depending on each individual kiss. Sakuno thought it funny, but even if the kisses themselves were practically the same, no kiss from Ryoma was ever the same once she looked closer.

For example, the kissing her and Ryoma had done at the beach in the water was so much different than the kissing they did behind the tennis court water fountains, and yet virtually the same.

Ryoma was lightly wrestling with Sakuno in the beach water on a random Saturday afternoon. Only lightly – Sakuno almost never won, he was much more physically capable than she was. At one point they came close enough to the shoreline where the water lapped gently against the concurrent sands, their feet causing foamy rifts and gurgling splashes. When they had tripped, inevitable because Sakuno would never grow out of her clumsiness, she found her self flat assed upon the sands with Ryoma half in between her spread knees, straddling one leg, and half hovering over her torso, his fingers delved in the sand behind her wet hair.

And then he kissed her. Sakuno loved this kiss. It was private, it was secret, and it was passionate. His tongue swept within her mouth and his chin darted forward to force his body closer to hers. He didn't grasp her with his hands because they were preoccupied in the sand, but it made the notion of using his body to get closer to her, instead of simply tugging of pulling her towards him, much more tender and intimate. The heavy breathing on her cheek through his nose distracted her and the feel of his wet hair dripping across her forehead showed her just how close he really was. The taste of the ocean on his tongue and the smell of sand invaded her senses, causing her to inhale deeply repeatedly, making her blight headed and swooning happily.

It was a kiss that screamed arousal, and told her just how much fun he was having. It was a kiss that implied he was happy. It was a kiss that showed her he wanted her, and it was a kiss that comforted her into knowing he was just as breathlessly excited as she was.

Yet, behind the water fountains, it was a completely different story. Sakuno was finishing up drinking at the fountain when Ryoma walked up wiping his face with a towel around his neck. She chose to sit down on the ledge next to him and wait since he was already there, figuring they could walk back together. When he was done, he wiped the corner of his mouth and simultaneously filled his bottle, screwing the cap on and setting aside.

And then he kissed her. It was virtually the same as before, she was practically straddled, his knees were on either side of her left leg as he stood before her, he was above her – naturally he would be, she was sitting down. His head was tilted the same way, and his tongue was sweeping against hers in the exact same manner. His hands were carefully placed on the concrete behind her instead of sand, and his nose was once again burying itself in her cheek, tickling her skin.

But his panting told her he was tired, and his sweat showed her he was ready to shower. The suckling motion he did on her lip when he pulled away showed her he was exhilarated, and the light nuzzle against her cheek while he invaded her mouth told him he was pumped with adrenaline. Sakuno could practically hear the beating pulse beneath his skin, it told her he was glad to see her. His open eyes told her he would be wanting ass later, but his relaxed and easygoing stance implied he wouldn't push her for it.

They were the same, but so very different. In that regard, kissing became about what's conveyed behind the action rather than what the action actually is. Kissing became a way to communicate, it became a kind of reassurance, and motivation. It was a greeting, and a good bye, a thank you, or an I love you. It was promise, and a wish, it was everything and anything at the same time.

This made sense to Sakuno because she didn't really do anything without conveying thought behind it. She loathed doing something wrong, and usually was made fun of for thinking too much. In the essence of kissing, there wasn't a whole lot she could do wrong since she could simply show what she meant instead of thinking of how to say it with words. In the aspect, she was pretty sure nothing she did was "wrong" in Ryoma's book.

He liked kissing her, and he conveyed that just about every time they did. He would smile, and look her over with his eyes, sometimes just trailing them across her lips where he would lean in to suck them until they were puffy.

A kiss couldn't possibly be just an action when so much was going on beside just the kissing.

No, for Sakuno; a kiss was _not_ just a kiss.

* * *

_**Please Read and Review!**_  
_**Aloha and Mahalo!**_


	2. On The Cheek

Aloha! Hana Hikaru Here!

I hope everyone is receiving this well, and I hope people stay interested. Ive had this in progress for a few years, and never had the gall to actually post it. But I'm giving you a few chapters as a head start, just to get the ball rolling. Maybe then Ill acually have the motivation to finish the rest of it. [Of course after I update The People You Love ~ see my profile if you like Sesshoumaru!]

Gaaah! So many Ideas... not enough time to write them and publish!

Hana

* * *

**A Kiss Is Just A Kiss**  
_Hana Hikaru_

_**Second Serve: Kiss on the cheek, You make me Happy.**_

* * *

The first date Sakuno had with Ryoma, she made him lunch. Well, she made both of them lunch, but she crafted both portions from the same meal – his favorite. Ryoma liked Japanese food, that much was certain, but all Japanese food? Sakuno took a gamble and did traditional style, pickled and sautéed vegetables, rice with furikake, and a healthy piece of seared salmon.

She did _not_ shape the seasoning into a heart. Not only was it was actually overkill on the spice, it was also an embarrassingly stupid way to profess love for someone. What she did instead, was ask where _he_ wanted to eat that afternoon, and gave him his own entire bento. He could eat a lot, that much was certain, so it was pointless to share unless it was a snack. He seemed to appreciate the thought.

"You made this?" Ryoma said, delicately plucking a piece of salmon and savoring it on his tongue.

Sakuno joked with him, bumping her shoulder against his and chewing on some rice. "I can cook, you know. I'm not too handy with a tennis racket, but I'm fairly decent with a pair of chopsticks."

She saw him secretly smile and close his eyes, continuing to eat slowly, relaxing and leaning back as he chewed, instead of hunching over it animalistic-ish like his teammates. This was something Sakuno loved. Ryoma was polite. She wasn't sure if she could handle the imposing figure of a ravenous eater. It was very overwhelming to watch for her, especially in private settings. Ryoma was imposing in a different sense – he was arrogant and confident in everything he could do well, however, he didn't act brash and male-controlled over normal things like food and chewing.

Sakuno had almost been worried about this, because she had never really seen him eat at all. During school he would hide up on the roof, or be whisked away by Momo and Eiji to a burger joint. Really the only thing she's seen him eat was sushi at Kawamura sushi, or Ponta. Admittedly, she was slightly worried about his eating, because it would be weird if she was over polite like how she normally is, and Ryoma was sloblike. However, even though he fought for his sushi, he didn't just shove it in his face after winning it from Momo. At least not what she saw.

This wasn't a fair depiction, however, because for some reason it was always a mad scramble in Kawamura's and Momo was brash and rude and provoked actions from him that Ryoma wouldn't necessarily do. Even at burger joints, it was hard to judge eating character – even the most polite of people have to shove the food by hand into their mouths. Burger joints are burger joints, nothing more to it. Whether or not he was polite with his friends didn't have any bearing on Sakuno. She decided to hedge her curiosity and see how he really was when he was alone, and she wasn't disappointed. To Sakuno, it seemed Ryoma really liked to eat slowly, and thought about how he placed his chopsticks, and chose which bite he wanted instead of randomly shoving whatever his chopsticks came in contact with into his mouth.

Being polite allowed Sakuno to look over other features she might have missed had he been more of a Momo type personality, as well. For example, his lips were so tempting. The way they carefully wrapped around the food and stayed impeccably clean, all thanks to his inviting tongue which kept all morsel pieces from sticking to them. They were puffy, and lickable, and... and what? Sakuno had never had an affliction with lips before Ryoma. _Wasn't that a dude thing to do?_ Normally she wouldn't understand the things she heard about supple-ness, or puffy-ness, or other things. But now she could consciously understand the obsession.

She wanted to touch them, and prod them, and feel if they were as soft as they looked.

Sakuno blushed and swallowed what was in her mouth. _I'm the biggest perv ever._

"This is tasty, Thank you." Ryoma's voice cut through her sharply, making her look up in surprise, happy he complimented her. She hadn't even realized they were sitting through silence. _At least I'm comfortable around him..._

"Oh you're welcome." She fidgeted slightly. "Is the salmon OK? I haven't done salmon before, I was worried about it." She set her bento on her knee, clasping her chopsticks between the crease in her thumb in order to keep it in place. She was mostly done, but was already full so she couldn't decide whether to finish it or pack it up. The salmon was tasty to her in anycase, but she had a biased opinion being the chef.

"Seriously?" he looked incredulous. Sakuno nodded shyly, hoping he was going to compliment her. "Well, I really like it."

Sakuno filled with pride and raised a triumphantly shaking hand up to her mouth, popping in a carrot to chew. She simply nodded again, unsure of how to continuously thank him for the compliment without sounding clingy and awkward.

"I liked the lemon on it too."

This surprised her. "Really? I know you like Japanese food, but the lemon twist is more continental. Baa-chan told me it would help keep the fish moist, so I just took her advice."

"Huh," Ryoma looked thoughtful. "Well I liked it all the same." he trailed off, and leaned back to look at the clouds. "Hey..." he started but trailed off, scrunching his delectable lips and tipping his hat over his eyes.

Sakuno decided to let him continue on his own. She was quite content with just looking at him, his toned body curved relaxedly backward. The collar on his polo was flipped up today, accentuating his throat, which was like an injection of male attraction on Sakuno's libido. She chose to stare hungrily at it while he chose the right words to continue.

"Would you make me lunch again?" He said haltingly, and then abruptly turned away, confusion and awkwardness radiating visibly from him. "If you have the supplies of course..." He obviously didn't ask for homemade bento often. "Or the time to..." he exhaled stressed and gripped the front of his cap. "Chee..."

Didn't he know Sakuno loved doing this?

She had already planned out his second and third bento's for the rest of the week. Sakuno smiled a secretive smile and blushed sheepishly.

"How do you feel about okonomiyaki?"

Ryoma whipped up and looked at her, a tinge of pink adorning his cheeks. She knew it couldn't be from the sun, he had his hat on afterall – but Sakuno gave him the benefit of the doubt.

"I'm so glad I'm dating you." he said quietly. He gripped her cheeks between his palms and brought her face closer. At first Sakuno had no idea what to do. _Is he going to kiss me? _But he tilted her face to the side and pressed his lips along the back of her cheek, closest to her ear.

They were soft. Oh god they were soft, just like she predicted. She knew it, he had to have worn some sort of lip balm or something. No way they could feel like this and not be taken care of. She was melting. The sweetness of the kiss and the almost overwhelming male-ness closing around her between his hand cupping her face, and his body bent over hers made Sakuno want to pass out.

But Sakuno wasn't just focusing on her correct analysis of his scrumptious lips, she was focusing on the placement. What she thought was going to be a full on kiss, turned out the be less than half a kiss on the cheek. It said a lot to her, and she admired him, possibly more, for it.

Ryoma didn't speak with a lot of words, Sakuno realized, but he spoke with a lot of actions.

This action was telling her that Ryoma wanted to take it however slow she needed. He told her that he would be straightforward, but not pushy. He told her that she was someone he cherished and thanked. He told her that he was excited about her suggestion, so much so that he could kiss her, but kissed her in a way that wouldn't push her boundaries.

And most of all, it told her he was _happy_, and was unabashedly OK with showing it.

"Okonomiyaki it is, Ryoma." Sakuno reached her hand up to lay over the one on her jaw and she smiled at him, waiting for him to respond. He pulled back to rave his eyes over her face

He gave her then, the most handsome pearly toothy grin, his lips stretching over straight teeth and

letting them glint in the sun. _Okonomiyaki it is._

* * *

_**Please Read and Review!**  
**Aloha and Mahalo!**  
_


	3. On The Hand

Aloha! Hana Hikaru Here!

Please see my longer authors note below, for those of you who like to see the funny things inside of my head. :)

As promised, this one is normal length, not short like chapter two, but not the longest either. :) It should be a healthy substantial read. :)

I always have fun writing about Atobe... He is my virtual love-crush... That guy is just so sexy! anyways, fun times, but I always enjoy writing about him more in the context of someone else, when he isnt the main character, for example. He comes off a little more comedic, a little more snarky, just because you really cant tell whats going on in his brain. For me, its less amusing to pick apart a crazy brain, than just let it be. :)

Adieu.. ~  
Hana

* * *

**A Kiss Is Just A Kiss**  
_Hana Hikaru_

**_Third Serve: Kiss On The Hand, You're Beautiful._**

* * *

Sakuno looked at the package in her hand and was lucky she had the restraint to keep herself from laughing. It was a flat, shallow, wide box with a large floral ribbon on it. She knew it was from Atobe without even having to open it. Who else did she know would willingly and consciously pull something like this? Putting aside the curiosity about why he had her address in the first place, Sakuno pulled the ribbon and set it gently upon the counter and lifted the lid.

Restraint couldn't help her here. Sakuno almost fell over laughing.

Inside was a lace covered envelope with her name on it in crimson ink. It was sitting on dozens of rose petals, and sized perfectly for the box. Sakuno briefly wondered if he might be romancing her, but thought it odd since she was already publicly dating Ryoma. Steeling herself, so as to not try and laugh again, she delicately plucked the envelope and withdrew the contents.

_To the Addressee:  
You have been cordially invited to celebrate:  
The twentieth year of birth for Atobe Keigo  
on the Fourth of October, this year of 2011 at Six O clock sharp._

_Please send the attached Post-card as an RSVP by no later than September 15, 2011. _

_Attire for the evening is: Formal  
No gift is explicitly required_

_If you are bringing a guest, please include how many on the RSVP_

_Aideu._

Sakuno looked surprised. "Twenty? Already?" she murmured. She thought for a minute, and decided it wasn't so bad, Ryoma was close to 17, so it made sense. However, seeing it actually on the paper was like an unpleasant reminder of how old they were getting.

What was going to happen after high school? What would university be like? Would they even go to university? Did Ryoma want to go back to America? Would they have to part?

But despite all the uncertainty flooding through her, Sakuno felt happy that she was included, even if it _was_ Atobe. Sure he was way over the top, and too grandiloquent about everything, but he was also incredibly inclusive. Whether that was because he was self centered and wanted attention or because he actually wanted to include people, was up to interpretation.

It dawned on her suddenly that Ryoma must have gotten one of these as well, and the reason she received hers might have been because of the tennis team.

Sakuno burst out laughing again. Imagine Ryoma's face at receiving it, a look of disgust or apprehension, and then what his perverted father would think when it was revealed to be sent from a dude. Flowers? Rose petals? Lace? Ribbon? It really did look like a love letter. _Love box? _Sakuno grinned and set the box down on her desk. She could probably reuse it for a gift – it was a nice box after all, and the letter looked handwritten. His house-help must have taken many hours just to do this for him.

She put it with the other tennis-team items on her desk so she could appreciate the handi-work and slipped the RSVP in her bag to stick in the post box on the way out. She was going to Ryoma's to make sure he turned one in. As much as Ryoma didn't really like to party, a formal night with him would be so fancy, and Sakuno couldn't help the blush that spread over her cheeks when she thought about it. _How magnificent_.

* * *

Three days later, when she finally had the chance to see him again, Sakuno turned in the RSVP for Ryoma with hers in the post box. On her way home, she even called Tezuka to ask if the other team members received invitations. He told her he had, and assumed they did as well, but because he did not see theirs directly, it was only an assumption. She smiled wickedly, like a smart and logical girl with somewhat selfish and naughty intentions for a formal date with Ryoma would smile like, and carefully suggested that he RSVP for the entire team _just in case_ and mention to Atobe that because the whole team had RSVP'd they could all fit in one limo, dates included.

Tezuka was thrilled at the idea, though he didn't outwardly show it. Sakuno knew the team was a weak spot, and seeing them once in a while was a treat for all of them, graduated or not. So by casually mentioning it to him, Tezuka had been spun into seeing her logic. The team was rowdy sure, and there was a level of irritation Tezuka couldn't handle, but at the same time, the rowdiness gave a sense of nostalgia that Sakuno counted on.

"Thank you, Ryuuzaki, you're advice is very sound." He said

"Ah, I hope so, This wont intrude on anyone's studies will they?" Sakuno asked, keeping a mind out for college exams, and taking time to pretend to be an innocent bystander.

"No, Midterms end the week prior," he answered, "I'm sure Atobe had already thought that through."

Sakuno laughed. "That's for sure, if there was even a chance people couldn't make it, he would simply move the date." She could hear Tezuka chuckling. "Well thanks again, Tezuka, Ill see you all in a few weeks or so."

"Indeed," he paused briefly. "Make sure Ryoma's leash isn't too short, Ryuuzaki."

_Shit, did he catch on? _"Ahh... well, No worries, I just wanted to go on a fancy date with him. This was the perfect opportunity." She could hear him sigh, and envisioned him shaking his head. "Ja-ne." she said, laughing awkwardly.

"Bye."

Success! _Reunion here we come. _Sakuno giggled wildly and wiggled around on the park bench, giddiness overflowing her body. _I'm going on a fancy date with Ryoma...I'm going on a fancy date with Ryoma...I'm going on a fancy date with Ryoma..._

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" She was beside herself with happiness, and couldn't any longer hold in the squeal that ripped across the playground. She calmly took in a few breaths after initial outburst, thinking about her next movement. _Who else received invitations? _Ann? Tomoka? Sakuno received one and she wasn't really on close terms with Atobe, but the invitations were open to dates anyways, so even if they didn't get one, they might be invited none the less...

She told herself not to play cupid, although the desire was incredibly strong within her bones. Momo would probably ask Ann... Probably, but Sakuno decided not to push it. If it happens, it happens. _I hope it happens though..._ Maybe she would just ask him outright if he was taking Ann, no hidden agenda.

She giggled mischeviously, _Aaaand maybe suggest the idea of taking Tomoka to Kaidou_...

OK, cupid was _definitely_ on the schedule for Sakuno. She just couldn't help it. However, This way, Sakuno could have a good time during the date with Ryoma, but when he went off to hang with his friends, she wouldn't be lonely. Maybe tomorrow, she thought.

A buzzing feeling in her lap made Sakuno look down at the caller ID on her phone. _Speak of the devil..._

"What's up, Tomo-chan?"

"!" All Sakuno hear was a cacophony of sounds and yells and whines.

Sakuno concentrated hard. "Breathe, Tomo. What?"

"Kaido invited me to a party and I have no idea what to do..." Came the calmer response.

Sakuno held the phone from her ear slightly and winced , feeling sorry she had to tell her to calm down. _Geez, he moves fast. Tomo is probably in breakdown mode... what to do... what to do... _Sakuno had only received hers three days ago. Her not-cupid plans were ruined, but her trouble was saved anyways. Time to play support-help, Sakuno was going to get Tomoka jazzed up and fiery for the party."That's great! I'm going with Ryoma, actually. I just sent in our responses."

"Well that's natural, you're dating him." Sakuno heard her scoff lightly. "You probably even got your own invitation _because _you're dating him."

Tomoka was way too introspectively observant, Sakuno thought.

"I did..." Sakuno admitted. "But I got mine three days ago, when did Kaido ask you?"

"Yesterday, but I just got over the shock now..." She paused. "Saku-chan I dont even have anything to wear!" Tomoka groaned through the ear piece and Sakuno heard the creaking of springs. She had just flopped Tomoka-like on her bed.

"Yeah, neither do I, but its in a couple weeks, so maybe we could look for a dress together?"

"Hmm..."

"Or just rent one, so we can get our money back." Sakuno suggested.

"I like that better. Actually." Tomoka giggled and sighed. Sakuno inferred she was relaxing slightly.

"Let me call Atobe and ask what kind of formal, so we don't have to look stupid at the store."

Tomoka burst out giggling, and Sakuno couldn't help but smile with her.

"That's so true, being a junior in high school makes it really easy to look stupid if you didn't do your research."

"How about this Sunday, Tomo-chan?" Sakuno fiddled with the hem on her coat, forcing her to remember to put the date in her calendar so she wouldn't forget it.

"Thanks, Sakuno." she exhaled sharply and continued. "Make sure to call his highness soon, Laters."

"Bye, Tomo..."

The _Highness_ comment wasn't lost on her.

Sakuno hesitated before dialing the number for the Atobe residence. Atobe had made sure everyone had his mail address during nationals. Sakuno never was told the reason, but it was a direct line to his home. Weirdness aside, it was convenient right now.

_The humble residence of Atobe, how can I be of assistance?_

Sakuno didn't fight the urge to roll her eyes. That's just like the guy. "Um, is Atobe, err.. Keigo there?"

_He arrived home from class just twenty minutes ago, would you like to speak with him?_

"Yes please. Thank you very much."

_And the name you wish for me to give to the young master?_

"Ah... I'm sorry. Um. My name is Sakuno. Ryuuzaki, Sakuno..." She sputtered. Geez, where were her manners. She didn't even introduce herself. She laid her head on her hand, wincing at her carelessness.

_Please wait momentarily, Miss Ryuuzaki, and the young master will be on the line._

"Thank you again." The line clicked slightly and Sakuno released a breath that was making her dizzy. What was with the guy and having his wait staff be so uptight?

The line clicked again and Atobe's smooth voice came through the speaker. _To what do I owe this dubious pleasure, Miss Ryuuzaki. _

Sakuno's eyebrow twitched. _Whatta ham..._ "Hi, I just sent in my RSVP to your birthday party." She started with light conversation, knowing Atobe was a sucker for talking about himself.

_Wonderful! You will most likely be coming with that spiky haired brat, right?_

Sakuno giggled. "He's seventeen, hardly a brat if I say so myself."

_Indeed. Have you picked out attire?_

"Actually that's what I was calling about..." Sakuno admitted. She was becoming slightly more comfortable now, and leaned back on the park bench absentmindedly scratching an ear.

_Go on...? _Atobe's velvet voice sounded confused.

"The invitation said formal, but what kind of formal? Like Prom dress formal? Or-"

_Pick an evening gown, Ryuuzaki. _Atobe cut her off. _It wont be a prom like setting, so forget princess skirts._

"Ok..." Sakuno was thinking of another question to help clarify.

_Go with something long._ Atobe continued, sounding as if he were picturing what he was talking about and simply ordering her to get it. _Something slinky but conservative. Echizen will want to show you off, but keep you discreet at the same time._

Sakuno was blushing like mad, sputtering in the mouth piece. Her back was stiff as a board once again. Atobe chuckled deeply and it almost made her more embarrassed. He was getting way more personal that he needed to.

_No need to be shy, Ryuuzaki. If Echizen is a wretched seventeen, then you must be in your Junior year of schooling too... Perhaps you should find a way to flaunt something for him. No doubt he would be... _Atobe paused, and Sakuno got the feeling he was searching for a word. _Appreciative..._

The sexual connotations in the way he said it made Sakuno absolutely sure that "appreciative" was not the word he had originally intended to use. "Atobe! How rude..." She was so mortified. Sakuno almost regretted calling. She couldn't even finish the squeaky sentence when he spoke again, his deep voice growing slightly quieter.

_Isn't that why you called? To ask what to wear? _His voice held an arrogant amusement that had Sakuno unable to form a quality come back. _I haven't seen you in a few years, but I remember you, miss pigtails. You're thin, and you have long hair, choose a dress that flatters that. Perhaps one that highlights your lovely neck..._

He trailed off, and Sakuno squeaked loudly. Atobe laughed heartily for a minute.

_Ah, I humbly apologize, Perhaps I overstepped my bounds? In any case, I think burgundy would be a delightful color on you._ He let the hint hang weighted in the air, allowing Sakuno to mull the thought over in her head. _Please enjoy the rest of your afternoon. Ja~!_

And then there was a click as the phone disconnected. Sakuno simply brought her cellphone from her ear and shockingly rested it on her thigh. Atobe would never get enough of himself, or manipulating people into having fun at his expense. Sakuno sighed and decided to take his advice. Better to make a short scene where he praised his handy advice, than a long one where he lectured her on why she should listen to him the next time. Either way, he would most likely seek her out to ascertain whether or not she wore a long burgundy dress, that left her neck open.

* * *

The evening two weeks later, both her and Tomoka were apprehensive about their looks. It wasn't a bad apprehension, simply nervous about what the crowd would think.

She had even bought the dress. As much as she loathed admitting spending so much on a gown, Sakuno really looked good. She also loathed admitting that Atobe was indeed right. One description to the store clerks and they had brought out several choices for her to pick from. Sakuno couldn't stop herself there, it really was beautiful, and she wanted it in her closet.

Sakuno actually liked the style and feel of soft fabric on her calves and ankles, and the look of the train like bottom. The off-the-shoulder cut was slightly new to her, but was classy, none the less, and it left her neck open to look at. The only part which made her nervous was the back, strips of fabric criss-crossed down it, showing little bits of skin wherever the fabric didn't meet. Sakuno fixed that by letting her hair down and having Tomoka brush it and put silking products in it so it wouldn't bunch, frizz, or stick together.

She looked like a different person entirely. It was frightening and sexy at the same time. Sakuno always thought she had bony shoulders because she was so thin, but in this dress, they didn't look pokey or weird at all, they looked normal. Even her neck looked longer. Tomoka picked up the mass of her hair causing Sakuno to look at her in the reflection, before smiling and letting the girl work.

She liked the feeling of her hair when it wasn't in her customary braids, the heavy swing, the softness on her calves, the heat against her neck, she loved her hair.

"Wow, You're hair is to die for, Saku-chan..." Tomoka spoke up starting to brush it again, making sure to spread the product evenly through out the strands. "It would look really good if I tied a ribbon in it, can I?"

Sakuno turned to look at her, a smile on her face. "As long as it isn't gaudy..." She teased.

"Oh come ON!, I was going to use your white one. The small one." Sakuno waved a dismissing hand, and giggled.

"It's fine, Tomo, I was just teasing."

Sakuno thought she was right, anyways, because when she pulled it back, the tie isolated how the strands swung across her thighs. It tickled, but she liked it, and hoped Ryoma would too. The tie Tomoka had chosen was a small one, which meant the bow was an attractive size and not gaudy and distracting. Tomoka had also been smart about the placement – not directly at the base of her neck, but slightly down by her shoulder blades, so that it appeared loose, and comfortable.

Tomoka finished and sat down in front of the vanity to do her own hair, brushing it out and parting it. Sakuno smiled at her dress. It was incredibly _Tomo_ like. It was partially short, stopping a little under her thighs, and she wore a petticoat like contraption, making the material puff outwards and bounce when she walked. It was a strapless piece, but Tomoka wore a tailored cardigan made of incredibly thin material that stretched to her elbows, simply for decoration. It really finished the look off.

Sakuno decided to help her with her hair, and pulled it up into a french twist, the style fitting perfectly with the dress – Tomoka's gratitude confirmed it. They decided together, that they would dabble in eyeliner and mascara, but no lipstick. They would be eating, and didn't want the color to smear. And then, expectedly, like normal high school girls, they took several pictures in front of the mirror, and made sure to keep lots of space on the card so Tomoka could photograph at the party.

Their giggling stopped immediately when they heard the doorbell ring, looking at eachother, and biting their lipstick-less lips. Sakuno knew that her grandmother went out earlier, and took a deep breath before grabbing her bag and key and ushering Tomo out the bedroom door, shoving a pair of large earrings in her hand, and sliding in dangling flowers in her own ears. She made sure to turn off the lights, and leave a note, and then join her friend fidgeting nervously at the door.

After a light count of three, she opened it quickly, sucking in a deep breath. Ryoma looked surprised as he took in her form, letting Tomoka step by and greet Kaidou behind him. Sakuno didn't know what to say and blushed lightly, lowering her lashes. He took her hand and kissed the back of it quickly, before releasing it to settle on her side.

"You're beautiful." he said softly, and slid his hands up her hips to her waist where he gripped her and lifted her off her front step. He gently put her down next him and closed the door after her, a smile unabashedly stretched from ear to ear. She giggled at the maneuver, not expecting to be lifted into the air, and relaxed happily. _He liked it! He liked it! He liked it! He liked it!_

"And I get to show you off," he murmured in her ear, after checking to see if the door was locked.

"Mah... Don't be so embarrassing..." Sakuno teased bringing a hand to cup her cheek. Inwardly she was mortified. Atobe had totally called the shot, 100%. _Hows that?_ He settled his hand on her waist and eased her forward in the direction of her friend who came and got her from Ryoma's arms, pulling to the car.

"Uwaahh, You guys look so pretty!" Sakuno looked up and saw both Eiji and Oishi peeking out the rolled down window of the limo. She side glanced at her friend and the smirked mischievously, both turning slowly in a circle and curtseying to them. Eiji laughed, and Ryoma steered them with a hand on their waists, ushering them to slide into the car, looking ever like the gentleman he was. Kaido had apparently gotten in before, and Tomoka picked her way through the feet to sit next to him.

The car ride was rather uneventful, since the Ryuuzaki household was the last stop before Atobe's, but Sakuno noticed the way Ryoma wouldn't let her hand go, and kept stroking the side with his thumb, resting them both on his thigh.

She was full of smiles too, asking how everyone was, what they were studying, if they were doing ok. It definitely was the reunion she expected it to be, and loved being able to sit with the group again. Sakuno was so relaxed she didn't even realize they had already arrived until Ryoma was pulling her from the car.

As the party went on, Sakuno really got to enjoy herself. She drank sparkling cider and was able to sit and chat with both Tomoka, and Ann, when she showed up. Ann was wearing a sexy pencil dress. Sakuno didn't pick her for a seductive type of girl, but Ann certainly filled out the dress. The skirt stopped around the area of her knees, and the top was a halter style, tailored and snug. The ends of the ties around her neck were made long, to hang down the exposed upper back, and rest on her covered lower back. It was a dress to seduce, Sakuno recognized, but whether it was for Momoshiro or not, that was entirely up to Ann. The dress itself was slightly demure, not showing a lot of skin, but it had the underlying hint of sexiness because it was tight and form fitting. Ann was always confident about her looks, especially because she was so athletic. Sakuno figured it helped anyways.

She enjoyed talking and dancing and eating and drinking punch and partying just as much as her two friends did. Sakuno couldn't for the world, think of any reason not to want to be invited to another Atobe party.

The meeting with Atobe was shorter than she expected. Sakuno patiently waited for him to show, not wanting to initiate an awkward conversation. Atobe made it look like it was in passing, but Sakuno knew better.

"Ahh, Ryuuzaki, you found a dress." He bowed lightly, in greeting, the red velvet of his jacket shifting whisperingly.

"Happy Birthday, Atobe." She said politely, refusing to acknowledge the dumbstruck looks of her girlfriends.

"Why thank you, I feel Magnificent!" He threw his hands into the air in a Shakespearean like manner, exaggerating the dulcet undertones of his smooth voice.

"Thank you for inviting me, this is wonderful." Sakuno gracefully kept complimenting him, knowing that it was the best way to get on Atobe's happy side.

"Just as wonderful as your lovely choice in attire. You certainly have a talent for choosing beautiful dresses."

Sakuno curtsied, picking up the thin layer of material. "All thanks to your advice." It was so hard to keep formal and not walk away shaking with embarrassment. The man was so talented at getting under peoples skin.

He dramatically laid the back of one hand over his forehead, turning slightly away from her. "You flatter me deeply, Miss. But, I shall let you get back to your friends." He looked at her closely again, "Do keep an eye out for the special event later, Adieu!"

Sakuno quirked her brow as he sauntered away. _Special event?_

* * *

Sure enough, the most memorable part about the night was several hours later near the end, when all the lights went out with a soft fizzle.

She was moderately confused, waiting to see what would happen, standing on the side of the dance floor with a few other people looking around in wonder. Atobe's voice came over a loud speaker, crackling as the sound adjusted.

"Anyone for the last dance?" a spotlight had appeared in an unoccupied portion of the dance floor and Sakuno almost laughed at the exaggeration of the whole situation. _Was this what he meant?_

And then suddenly she was being pulled, practically dragged until she and Ryoma stood under the bright light. Sakuno was stunned and didn't know how to react, Ryoma was of course smirking confidently.

"That's so like you, Echizen." The speaker cackled again. "Well then, show us a gentleman and his lady."

Sakuno registered a hand sliding smoothly down the bare skin of her arm and she watched Ryoma step back slightly. His hand pulled her arm to reach out from her body and he bowed elegantly, kissing the back of her fingers before twining his between them and standing straight.

Sakuno was sure she was a tomato at the moment. _So romantic, Oh lord..._ it didn't matter that they had been dating for months, or that Sakuno was used to his kisses and caresses, right then she felt herself catch fire, goosebumps rising immediately. Ryoma stepped closer and delicately wound his other arm around her waist, keeping their entwined fingers to his side and began moving to the tune of a piano.

Sakuno could not keep her eyes off him, wanting to stare deeper into his own eyes, sparkling and mischievous. She blocked out everyone else that was there, she couldn't see them anyways, and didn't care if they could see her. Ryoma was being an incredibly romantic gentleman, and all Sakuno could focus on was how handsome and magnificent he was being.

She submitted to his lead, letting him twirl her slowly and move her about the dance floor. Sakuno was in a perfect heaven. He smiled at her and twisted her hand to kiss the back of it while they were dancing, and Sakuno could hardly keep standing straight. She was sure she was smiling like an idiot, and blushing, and doing all the other girly stereotypical movements.

She liked when he kissed her hand. Sakuno knew he thought she was beautiful, because he told her all evening, but kissing her hand and being so formal about it made Sakuno want him to do it more. It didn't matter that Ryoma had already told her he thought her beautiful, his kisses reaffirmed it.

In fact, he couldn't have kissed her any other way to tell her she was beautiful. A kiss on the cheek or the lips would imply that he loved her, which Sakuno enjoyed all the same. But she enjoyed knowing that every time he kissed her on the hand, he really meant to tell her she was beautiful. It was a wonderful way of repeating himself without verbally becoming redundant. As an added plus, Kissing her on the hand showed everyone around them that he thought her beautiful as well. The endearing notion that Ryoma was so comfortable praising her, and being open to showing people he was praising her was heart melting. It was a classic charming move, that Sakuno adored.

Their dancing melded into the music, and Sakuno was not concentrating on where her feet were going. She was thankful Ryoma knew what he was doing, because he was practically puppeteering her across the floor anyways. He stepped back to turn her slowly, and Sakuno felt a brief tug on her hair. She hardly recognized what was happening as cheers erupted around her. And then she felt the heavy sway of her hair against the back of her knees and gasped out loud. Ryoma's grin and the careful toss of her hair ribbon over his forest green shoulder told her everything. He was showing her off.

She could not believe he did that, and was glancing open mouthed up at him, incredulity plastered across her face. He chuckled softly and ran a hand through the locks near her waist, continuing to move across the dance floor, and drawing another set of hoots and hollers from around them. Sakuno couldn't be angry, really. Ryoma was enjoying her, and showing everyone unabashedly that his did. Sakuno never realized that her hair was an object of his affection. However, she was slightly self conscious – She was being made a spectacle! She felt embarrassment tinging her cheeks, _What the hell is he thinking?_

Beautiful or not, She inwardly fainted from elation. Sakuno never before felt herself to be a parade-able type of person, regardless of how many times Ryoma kissed her on her hand, or told her how attractive she was to him. It was terrifying, and at the same time so incredibly uplifting, she didn't know how to handle it.

She briefly recognized the song was closing to an end and smiled at him. _Ok Ryoma, you've made you're point._ He was saying "See how pretty this is? Its mine." Sakuno could just tell. Although she was slightly miffed at his open claiming of her, she was happy just as well, that Ryoma went out of his way to show her off. He wanted everyone else to know he thought her beautiful as well.

Sakuno smiled exuberantly and tried to delicately turn her head while dancing, using the momentum of their movements to make her hair sway across his fingers on her back. She was so content to be aware that she was an object of beauty in Ryoma's eyes. It was a rush of happiness, and appreciation.

Sakuno was extremely happy and indubitably in love.

The hand at her waist had moved provocatively up and around her shoulder to shamelessly caress her cheek and then move to grip the back of her head through the strands of hair. The fingers on his other hand laced between hers squeezed lightly and maneuvered her to place her hand on his shoulder. She felt the familiar weight of his now free hand against the other side of her waist, and looked into his eyes, preparing for the inevitable.

"You're beautiful, Sakuno." He whispered, ghosting a breath across her chin. And then he kissed her, square on the lips. She sighed into his kiss, closing her eyes and trying to lift her body into his. She didn't care that he was practically ravishing her in the middle of an enormous party, nor did she care that they were so intimate in front of this many people. Right then, everything was blocked out of Sakuno's mind – the only thing she could hear, smell, taste, sense, was the overwhelming aura of Ryoma, and she liked it that way.

His lips moved over hers delicately and the fingers in her hair angled her head so he could deepen the kiss. He moved her head so her mouth opened slightly, giving him the chance to taste her on his tongue. That was it. Sakuno was gone.

And as the hoots and hollers and cheers in the background of her mind grew louder from the other party-goers as the song ended, accompanied by claps and whistles and cat-calls, Sakuno slid the hand he placed on his shoulder to delve into his own hair and kissed him back just as intensely as he kissed her.

* * *

**_Please Read and Review!  
Aloha and Mahalo!_  
**

Notes from my AN above. [HEART!]

I actually wanted to make the phone conversation with Atobe a double scene... Heres what I imagined:

_Atobe had called Ryoma over to his house for practice, and they were playing tennis. Ryoma was making jokes about the party saying things like: "Ill be here in a week, why did you want me over now?"_

_After a few sets, a house help would jog over and call out to him that there was a girl on the line. Over come by curiosity, Atobe would ask for the name, and when the servant said Ryuuzaki Sakuno, Atobe would look just as surprised as Ryoma._

_After taking the call, and introducing himself in the most affectionate way possible, he would ask what was wrong, and listen intently, putting on a show for Ryoma. When it was certain he wasn't getting a booty call, he would toss his racket into a chair and lounge on another in the shade, pretending to look like he enjoyed it a little too much. _

_Ryoma would be looking slightly annoyed and disbelieving as Atobe described a dress for Sakuno to pick out, never missing the digs at his character [brat, wretched age of seventeen] and practically order her to wear it for him. _

_When Atobe hung up and tossed the phone to the house help, he would pick up his racket and face Ryoma again. _

"_What the hell was that all about? Are you seducing my girlfriend?" Ryoma was slightly perturbed._

"_I had no idea what you mean, whelp, she called out of the blue." Ryoma looked like he was going to throw something at him, particularly the dangerous looking racket in his right hand. "And before you get angry, she asked what to wear to impress you."_

_Ryoma stopped, looking contemplative. _

"_And I chose a dress to make her look beautiful. It is, after all my party, and if she asked me, I might as well get something out of it too. Do you like her lovely neck as much as I do, Echizen?"_

"_Hey, no oggling my girl. Give me the ball, I'm going to pound you into your fancy privately owned tennis court."_

_Atobe only laughed._

Or something like that. Hahahaha. I thought it would be hilarious. Atobe is always the kind of guy who works every situation to his favor. And since Sakuno isn't very wobbly anymore, and after a few years filled out in several places like her hips and thighs and breasts [however small, Ive always taken Sakuno to be a small breasted girl – but I think it fits, it gives her character], Atobe would be more than obliged to dress her to his will, even if inadvertently, it was for Ryoma.

Anyways, it was so out of the blue, and not necessary, I didnt include it. LOL GET IT?


	4. Behind the Knee

Aloha! Hana Hikaru Here!

So I mentioned earlier that the stories are purposefully out of order, like order from chaos... This is true except in three cases, this being one of them. A lot of my chapters ironically build on each other, without having to have any relation between them. The tiniest things like specific places Sakuno likes to do things, little references to jokes I wrote earlier...

My story technically has a start to finish, I was just saying that I composed the chapters in such a way that they aren't chronological. Personally its more interesting this way, since this is a vignette piece, and not a plot-plot piece.

haha...

...

Hana

* * *

**A Kiss Is Just A Kiss**  
_Hana Hikaru_

**_Fourth Serve: Kiss Behind The Knee, I Like That You're Ticklish._**

* * *

Sakuno was exhausted. Exams weren't this hard in freshman and sophomore year. They shouldn't be allowed to be this hard. She groaned and dropped her bag in the entry way of her house, trudging over to the couch and passing out on it. English had never been her good subject and even her somewhat productive tutoring sessions with Ryoma didn't always help. It wasn't that she was distracted, she just didn't fricking get it. It was so frustrating. Sakuno was afraid that Ryoma might call her a lost cause.

What if they moved to America one of these days so that he could pursue a larger tennis dream? She was trying, but Sakuno never felt like she got anywhere. Her homework grades were fine, because she put the right answers, but she didn't always know _why_ they were the right answers – only that they were because the teacher said so. It was an endless cycle of frustration.

She groaned into the pillows and willed herself to sleep for a bit, resting her brain sounding incredibly satisfying at the moment. At least the day was done and she was home.

Sakuno woke suddenly and by looking at the clock, realized several hours had passed. There were hands on her body and it confused her. By the time she had twisted herself to see who it was, she had figured it was Ryoma, but double checking was never a bad thing, and she wasn't disappointed that she did.

Ryoma was sitting next to her thighs in the middle of the couch and was working his fingers down the planes of her back. _This is wonderful. _This time Sakuno moaned lightly and set her head back on her hands, squishing the pillows beneath them. A stray braid thumped on the floor because of her movements.

"That feels lovely."

Sakuno heard him chuckle as his hands kept moving. "Was the test really that bad?" he questioned, moving from her shoulders to her upper back and spine.

"I just don't get it. I studied what the right answers were supposed to be, but I don't know why." She whined. "The verb conjugations and weird irregularities..." Sakuno trailed off irritated, and Ryoma simply chuckled again. "Why cant 'swam' be 'swimmed'? like its the same damn thing." Sakuno held back another, slightly more foul curse, and let out a frustrated whine into the pillows instead.

Ryoma found this incredibly funny and laughed out loud, his hands now at her lower back.

"Hey," Sakuno pouted, "No laughing. Just because you're Mr. Genius at everything doesn't mean I am too." He worked on the sides of her hips before skimming the planes of her derriere and continuing on her thighs. Sakuno's grunt of irritation immediately turned into happiness.

Ryoma could always just manipulate her body into feeling fantastic. He didn't need to grab her ass in order to show he wanted it, or appreciated it. He didn't need to fondle her to show her he was attracted to her. Just skimming the back of her skirt, using both hands to smooth down each side of her ass showed her he liked the feeling of it, but it wasn't his main objective at the moment. It actually made Sakuno want him to do it again.

But the addicting part of it was that she wanted him to do it again _because_ he only did it once. Perhaps Ryoma knew this, but whatever the case, it was a most delightful action. And even his hands on her thighs provoked from her naughtiest emotions, but Sakuno wouldn't let them out right now – he was just massaging her, and doing a fantastic job of it.

Eventually he switched positions, taking her outermost leg and lying it on his lap to work on it specially, and leaning against the other on the cushion at his back. Sakuno delighted in the feel of his fingers, smoothing over her skin, pressing deep in her muscles, working out kinks. She was relaxing again and decided to nod off until he was done. She hadn't even noticed he was technically sitting between her legs, one at his front that he was working on, and the other at his back.

All of a sudden she was overcome with a feeling of electricity jolting through her system and she squeaked loudly jerking under his ministrations. His hands stopped and then returned again to prod the back of her knees, jolting another spastic movement from her. Sakuno began squirming in his lap, trying to get her sensitive leg away from his grasp, but he wouldn't relinquish.

She was giggling and shrieking and gurgling with laughter as Ryoma continued to play with that spot. His hand pressed on her upper back kept her from twisting around and falling off the couch while the other tickled her with his nails and fingertips.

Sakuno felt like she was going to pass out. It was so incredibly powerful, feeling him do this to her leg. Her body felt like it was being electrocuted and she squirmed and voiced her unhappiness about the situation as loud as she could. Unfortunately, that unhappiness came out in embarrassing gasps and gails of laughter. She couldn't win.

For a moment, the movement stopped and Sakuno tried to get herself under control, but then the combined feeling of Ryoma leaning over her leg and his lips on that damn spot behind her knee made Sakuno lose it. Her laughter won over and the foot that wasn't trapped thumped harmlessly against his back, her ass grinding into his armpit and her back into the length of his arm.

It had to stop, Sakuno was sure she was going to die, this was way too much for her to handle. Soon, by the rhythmic puffs of breath that accompanied his lips and tongue and teeth, Sakuno inferred that he was also laughing, and she writhed incredulously against him.

_The bastard enjoyed this._ The scraping if his teeth and the flicking of his tongue was driving Sakuno over the edge, she was sure to be numb for a few days after this. However as much as she couldn't control her laughter, she also enjoyed the feeling of what Ryoma was doing. His mouth was kissing so fervently with his lips and tongue and teeth, he was practically bathing the underside of her left knee in nibbles, love bites, and licks.

He was enjoying this, she was sure, he was telling her he enjoyed it too, and the fact that he didn't stop meant that he liked doing it to her on top of everything else. She tried to groan frustratedly through her laughter and squirming, but all that came out was staccato bursts of breathy laughter, which spurred him on. He wanted to kiss her to enjoy that she was ticklish, his chuckles and tongue movements screamed it.

The shoji slamming open forced Ryoma to stop what he was doing to her knee and look up. Sakuno gulped fresh breaths of clean air and managed to get herself under control. When she looked in the doorway both her grandmother and Nanjiro were standing there looking confused and surprised at the same time.

_That would explain why Ryoma randomly showed up at my house._ Sakuno thought.

"This is almost disappointing." Nanjiro spoke first.

Her grandmother smacked him across the back of his head and looked at him warily. "No, its a good thing, they weren't doing anything else."

"But it would've been fun to scold them..." He complained.

"Yes father," Ryoma interjected, "We have our clothes on. Is that so wrong?" Ryoma sounded irritated and skeptical. Sakuno imagined his face to be clearly frustrated since she didn't feel like actually turning around to see it.

"Ahhh, everyone is ganging up on me!" Nanjiro cried. "What were you two doing anyways, making all that noise. We couldn't concentrate because you two degenerates wouldn't stop shrieking."

Ryoma scoffed. "Actually it was only her, because shes ticklish..." Sakuno was slightly overcome with a feeling of dread. _Oh no... he isn't..._ "Riiiight here."

Ryoma jabbed a finger into her leg again at the back of her knee and Sakuno wailed in laughter, unable to control herself in front of her parents. _God this is embarassing._

She spared a laughing glance over to the two adults in the door. Her grandmother was leaning against the shoji, her face in her palm, and Nanjiro was grinning perversely at the two of them. Sakuno didn't even want to begin to imagine where his head was going. At least Ryoma had the decency not to use his mouth like he had before they walked in. Part of her, however, wanted him to do it at a later date.

* * *

**_Please Read and Review!  
Aloha and Mahalo!_  
**


	5. On The Neck

Aloha! Hana Hikaru Here!

PLEASE READ THE DISCLAIMER

Mature stories are intended for adult audiences only. Failure to comply with adult regulations will make any complaint you make invalid. If you are underage, you cannot complain to regulators when you bypass warnings. If you are OF age, and simply have distaste for stories containing Sex, Violence, Alchohol, Graphic Language, or any other category associated with the word "adult" please do not judge. Simply use your backspace key, and close out this story.

Hana

* * *

**A Kiss Is Just A Kiss**  
_Hana Hikaru_

**_Fifth Serve: Kiss On The Neck, I Want You._**

* * *

It was the second time they were bathing in his shower. _His_ shower. And they were doing nothing Ryoma deemed suitable for where they actually were. Sakuno was combing her fingers through the mass of hair at her side looking every inch of Aphrodite as the water sprayed seductively down her silky flesh. It just wasn't fair.

Sakuno had indeed grown up since freshman year of High School, and although she retained several aspects of her clumsiness, her body did not show it. Her knees weren't wobbly looking anymore, rather they were a simply joint for the extension of her beautifully shaped legs. Her thighs connected to her sultry hips in a closed manner, she wasn't too thin that there was a large enough and easily recognizable gap between them. No they were supple and firm and held their shape nicely with just the right amount of flesh to be tantalizing and the right shape to call out to Ryoma's wild imagination.

He wasn't unfamiliar with her thighs. No, he had held them in his grip many times, when she made out with him, Ryoma would clutch her thighs no matter what position he was in, just to feel the weight and bulkiness in his palms. Ryoma _loved_ her thighs.

And then there were her hips. _What was the phrase for them, again?_ Ryoma contemplated for a moment before it dawned on him. _Child bearing hips... yes, that's right._ At some point, Ryoma did want children from her. He wanted Sakuno to become the woman he would eternally love and produce children with. He wanted to cradle her womb carefully and be able to someday plant his seed within her so they could create a child together. And he wanted it _so bad._

Her waist was reasonably small – she wasn't a person large in stature, so her ribcage was naturally proportioned to the dip in her spine. From the accentuation of her breasts, Ryoma thought it rather beautiful. He liked that Sakuno was small, it made him feel like he could some how protect her in a way, because although he wasn't large either, at least he had some ground over her.

Then there was her hair. Sakuno had it in braids normally, for function ability. It was so long that if she didn't keep it up all the time, she would have trouble during the day. It wasn't a distraction that she didn't mind either. Like now, Sakuno had taken to the habit of letting it down around him in private, when she wasn't going anywhere, or wasn't expected to run errands. It was much too thick to keep in a pony tail at the top-back of her head, and would hurt her neck if she did so, and a single braid down the back was hard to get started with her fingers alone. Twin braids was just the easiest for her.

Ryoma _loved_ her hair, and he loved watching it ripple as she walked, and sway with her movements. He liked watching her wash it, like now, sweeping it over one shoulder and lightly bending towards it to get it off her skin, running conditioner through the three feet hanging below her neck in strong habitual strokes. It was also a gorgeous sanguine color – not orange red like the autumn leaves, but not as brown as the aging brick used for buildings. It was somewhere in between where it appeared brown but in the sunlight the red would shine through the strands like liquid ember.

Many a time Ryoma had gripped it, ran his fingers through it, combed it, smelled it, everything he could do with it, he did. The best part for Ryoma about it, was that Sakuno encouraged it; she liked it too.

And yet there they still were in his shower _again_ not doing anything except showering. He groaned. _This needs to be fixed. NOW._

He gently pushed her to the wall after she thoroughly rinsed her hair. Ryoma's hands came to press against the wall on either sides of her shoulders and his head dipped down to kiss her neck under her chin.

"I want you, Sakuno." He let the comment rest in the air, peppering the skin along the plane of her neck with fiery kisses.

She giggled and tilted her chin to give him better access, and Ryoma leaned in further, deciding to intensify them. "Mah, You already have me, Ryoma."

"_Want_ want, Sakuno." he teethed her pulse point and sucked on the flesh there. Enjoying the sound of her breath hitching in her throat and the shaky exhale on his ear.

Ryoma also liked her neck. This was the one place he could continuously mark here where she couldn't hide it easily. It was the one place that told everyone that when there was a mark there, it was because he wanted her, and she acquiesced. It was the place where he could most easily reach without hampering her ability too speak. He reached his tongue out to taste his handiwork and was rewarded with feeling the heat of her flesh where he had tortured with his teeth and lips.

He skimmed his fingers up her slippery waist and palmed a naked breast, using his other hand to turn the shower off, leaving them both dripping and painfully aware of what might happen next. He continued to lave attention to her throat, switching the places in which he did it, and enjoyed the feeling of her slippery breast in his unoccupied palm.

Ryoma didn't usually make a habit out of imposing on Sakuno. She was a delicate girl, and he liked that about her. He relished that she was reserved, because it meant that only a few people ever got to see the real Sakuno – him and probably Tomoka, her grandmother maybe; but that was it. He also understood that because she was so reserved, he would take his time. He wanted Sakuno to understand that he was patient and that he didn't want to push something when he knew that pushing would only exacerbate the problems.

However, imposing is different than simply voicing your wants, and when Ryoma wanted something, he voiced and appeal for it. Whether Sakuno decided if she was ready, that was her choice. In the year or so of their relationship Ryoma learned that Sakuno could read him like other people couldn't, she could tell him no, when she didn't want to do something he did, because she already knew he was never going to push it.

The hand on the shower dials dropped to her hip and he squeezed delicately before sliding it around the curve of her ass and up her waist to hold her body close to his. Sakuno's warm breath was coming out in pants along his ear and the faintest hint of satisfied noises were spilling from her as well. He was so aroused just holding her body, feeling her curves, and fondling her femininity – it was an incredible rush of ecstasy.

"Ok..."

Ryoma paused for a minute to pull back and look into her eyes, searching for a duplicate answer. "OK?" he clarified.

"If you _want_ want me, the you can _have _have me." she rested her fingers on Ryoma's hand still currently on her breast and squeezed it slightly, looking down to the other side in demure shyness. "Actually I _want_ want you too."

She was too damned cute. Even trapped in the space between his arms and seductively naked, her unabashed blush across her cheeks and slightly lifted shoulders made Sakuno something he almost didn't want to sully.

_Almost._

The desire to shove himself into her hot body was so fierce, he could hardly control himself. Sure he hadn't had sex before, but the knowledge of what he was supposed to do spurred him on. When Sakuno sat on his lap, legs on either side of his hips, tangling tongues, he felt the heat of her body pressing against his intimate region, and he wanted more. He wanted to feel if she was hot as she radiated. Fingering her gave Ryoma the feeling of her wet and tight channel, squeezing deliciously around his fingers, clamping a tight ring around his digits. Remembering how it felt when he squeezed his own dick made what Sakuno was doing to his fingers Shangri-La. The feeling of palming her thighs was so pleasing to his touch, and he could only imagine what the dual sensations of her thighs plus her body chocking his cock would make Ryoma feel like.

He wanted her so _fucking_ bad.

He leaned in closer, keeping his eyes trained on hers as his lips came into contact with the corner of her mouth. "I can have your innocence?" he murmured, feeling the skin of his lips tug across hers, and her responsive breath ghosting across his face. He switched sides and let his tongue dart out to taste her lips, his eyes deeply entrancing hers. "I can have you writhe beneath me tonight," he nibbled the other corner of her mouth and started a trail down to her chin. "feel your heat?"

Ryoma was feeling so incredibly confident and arrogant right now. Sakuno said yes, and he could feel her reacting to his ministrations. He reasoned that she liked his dirty comments, since she showed him by her trembling lips and heated stares. She didn't know how to respond, but her body did it for her. "I can take you to my sheets and ride you into them until you explode?" he finally moved his eyes from hers and kissed a fluttering path up to her earlobe, pressing his upper body into her shoulders, and moving a leg to shift in between hers, pressing into her nether lips. "You would give that to me, Sakuno?"

"Oh god, Ryoma…" Sakuno was gasping large gulps of air into her lungs, her chest heaving hardened nipples under his pecs, and her cunt dripping a combination of her juices and water onto his thigh that pressed into it. He chuckled low and felt her resounding shiver quake across his skin. "I have been waiting to hear that, waiting for you to give me permission to do this…" Sakuno moaned loudly this time, and Ryoma took the opportunity to delve his tongue between her lips, shifting fully against her and sliding a hand up a thigh to curl it around her hip.

He began a burning trail of kisses down her throat again murmuring "I want you so bad, Sakuno," and finding her pulse point again. "I want you so bad…"

Ryoma knew what he was doing to a certain extent, and he wanted to give her at least one more chance to be uncomfortable with the progress he was making with her body. "I want your breasts and your sexy belly button," he dragged teeth lightly across to the other side of her neck and kissed pointedly. "I want your fluffy hair and gorgeous face…" his tongue began to lick sensually up the planes and flicked out when he reached her chin. "I want your hot little center to leak all over my dick," he practically bathed her neck in sultry kisses nipping at points here and there, kissing fully, intending to leave marks and love bites everywhere. "I want to feel experience that, Sakuno."

Ryoma was slowly shifting against her pelvis in smooth rocking motions with his hips. His thigh was scraping a slick friction against her sopping lips and his rock hard dick bouncing turgidly against her navel. It was addicting to Ryoma, and he wanted to show that to her. He laved his tongue across it and nipped and sucked and kissed every inch of her throat.

"I want to hear you scream my name, and scratch my back." He hotly pressed against her roughly and bit her ear. "I want you so god damned bad."

"Please, Ryoma, I can't take it anymore." Sakuno whimpered against his body, shivering. From his ministrations or being wet from the shower, it was a gamble, but Ryoma confidently placed his money on his actions. In a desperate attempt to feel her legs around his waist, he gripped her hips and lifted her into the air, against the wall. The head of his cock smashed against her opening accidentally and both of their eyes widened impossibly wide, apparently not ready for penetration, not ready to understand what to do next, not wanting to rush it.

Luckily her flesh was too slippery to penetrate without holding his dick in place and it slid across her folds intensely, Sakunos juices coating the bottom from the head to the base. They both groaned audibly and Ryoma held her still against the sweating tile of his shower, his balls hanging against the delicate curve of her ass.

The feeling of her pussy clutching the base of his shaft made Ryoma almost unable to hold himself upright. He ground against her, feeling the squish of her nether regions around his dick and her sinful thighs squeezing around his hips. Ryoma thought feeling them around his waist would be wonderful, but he rather liked this better. It was like she was cradling his hips, ready to accept him, enclosing her heat around them.

Gripping her around the ass, he continued to tease the skin of her neck in sensual movements, loving how she moaned wantonly in his ear. He hoisted her in his arms again, breath hitching at the same sensation of sliding the length of his cock across her wetness again, and stepped carefully out of the shower. Making his way hurriedly to his room, he practically tossed her on the bed in order to turn and lock his bedroom door.

He was glad Nanako decided to accompany his father for once on errands this evening. Ryoma doubted he could stop, and he didn't know how loud Sakuno was, not wanting his stupid old man to embarrass her. When he turned around to look back at her on his sheets, she was pulling her mass of hair to lie in thick tendrils above her head near his headboard. She looked like a goddess.

In no time, he was back on top of her kissing her skin with hot panting breaths. He couldn't believe he was doing this with Sakuno. He thought she might've wanted to wait until college or when she was past 18. She was so hard to resist – stepping into the shower with him on more than one occasion, making out with him intimately, sliding her tiny hands all over his body and hair, straddling him. He didn't think she meant to seduce him, but his cute little braided girlfriend was an internal vixen, and not even she knew it herself.

Being naked was incredibly beneficial here, and Ryoma was glad he didn't have clothing to fumble around with; which might also give Sakuno a reason to say no anyways. He groaned and began work on her breast, paying homage to her pebbled nipple and squeezing the other with apprehension.

For some reason, the action of taking clothes off gave way for uncertainty to cloud over peaked emotion, especially for girls. Guys had no trouble with whipping a shirt off at the beach, etc, but girls peeled their clothing off one piece carefully at a time, sometimes confident, and sometimes scared shitless. It was a giant deal. But now that they were already unclothed, the only reason Sakuno would become uncertain is if she weren't adequately prepared.

He moved himself between her legs and nudged them apart with his torso, trailing down the planes of her navel. Sakuno's body was moving against the sheets, her legs shifting back and forth. Just how he wanted, she was writhing under his touch, her moans encouraging him to continue. As he reached the conjunction of her thighs he stared for a moment, drinking in the sight of a virgin pussy. Her lips were hardly open, but he could tell the inside was a fleshy ripe pink, just as he had imagined.

He wasn't unfamiliar with her vagina, as he had fingered her several times before, but Ryoma never actually gotten the opportunity to take a close look. Usually, she was on top of him where he didn't have visual control. Here, however, he was able to stare at her loveliness as much as he wanted to, relishing the victory of this virgin pussy becoming all his entirely.

He knew from here he should taste her, but didn't know where to do it, or where Sakuno liked it the best. Figuring he could learn as he went, Ryoma reached up and spread her lips with two fingers. Sakuno's pussy was glistening with fresh juices and quivering spastically. Her opening was undulating and causing her entire area to pulse. He leaned foreward and exhaled on her, wondering if she liked the feeling of his breath.

She let out a gasp and a languid squeak, her muscles clenching in front of his face. He smirked. She was so sensitive. His fingers pulling her labia aside held her fast and Ryoma was able to discern what was where, according to anatomy books, and the minimal porn he had engaged in watching from the time he was 16. He slipped his tongue across her opening and she jumped, crying out tersely. A nub at the top of her area quivered under a small hood like fleshy piece of skin. Ryoma licked there too, and Sakuno's satisfied moan made him do it again.

He was alternating between teasing the cry-jerking nub, and her tantalizingly tasty opening below it, loving how the more he licked, the more she pulsed sticky fluids. He could feel her heat radiating onto his face, and could hear her moans escalating in pitch. He realized she might be getting close to her orgasm, and reached a finger to prod around her sensitive opening. At the new feeling, Sakuno widened her legs and arched her back, panting harshly.

Ryoma slowly slid a finger into her, watching it disappear between her folds and enjoying how her walls clenched around him. No doubt this feeling around his dick would be ten times better, or even twenty. He began to plunge it within her, remembering his motion from previous times on his couch, and added his tongue on her clit remembering her appreciative moans.

Sakuno practically came unglued. She bucked her hips, Ryoma's name spilling from her scrumptious lips and her pussy clenching in undulating muscle spasms around his finger. He couldn't help himself as he groaned audibly against her crotch, the feeling around his finger was so taunting and seductive, plus the satisfaction of his actual success made Ryoma submit to the fire within him. Sitting up and leaning over to his bookshelf, Ryoma grabbed a condom and threw it on, massaging his painfully hard length in the process, checking to see if it was on properly snug.

When he looked back at Sakuno, she was watching him mesmerized. She had seen him before, in the showers she took with him occasionally, but never has he watched her so blatantly stare at his manhood. Panting from the pleasure coursing through his veins with every stroke of his cock, he leaned over her on all fours lowering his hips slowly to lay on hers, his erection pointed to her navel.

"You're amazing Sakuno," He whispered, rocking into her slightly. Her resounding moan and clutch of his arms made his smile, and lean down, transferring his weight to his elbows and hunching over her smaller form. "Are you ready?"

She slid her hands up the lines of his bicep and looked shyly into his eyes. "I think so…"

Keeping his eyes on her, her reached down and gripped the column of his dick, and positioned it over her opening, pressing forward snugly. Her eyes drew wide again and her body shivered in anticipation. He pushed until his head was enveloped and then shifted back to where he was originally, elbows on either side of her head, fingers in her lovely hair, eyes calculating every movement that passed across her face.

The intimacy was wonderful, Ryoma noticed, especially the way that his hips were rather far apart from hers, giving his the apprehension to shove forward and meet them. He leaned down and kissed her throat again, beginning to rave more attention on it as he had done before, using his knees as leverage to shove himself into her channel inch by inch.

It wasn't that he was impressively large, but Sakuno was uncharacteristically tight. It was proportionate because she was tiny herself, and it was amazing for Ryoma as well. He gauged how fast he should continue to move by her whimpers and gasps of breath, finally deciding to look back up to her face, from her neck. She was wincing slightly, and Ryoma stopped immediately, peppering her forehead and cheeks with reassuring kisses, more than half of his dick still waiting to be sheathed.

"I've heard it hurts for a bit." Ryoma murmured in her ear.

She nodded slightly, clutching his hair and back. "I'm braced for it, Ryoma, please... I want it."

Ryoma stared wide eyed at her face and contemplated curiously. She wasn't in pain yet? Had they already broken her hymen during finger fun earlier in the year? _Was that what that blood was? _He had thought it was just the beginning of her his curiosity, he delved another few inches, watching Sakuno's unchanging face. "Does it hurt?" he asked. She responded with a short "not really." Ryoma now knew for sure there wasn't going to be a particular issue regarding hymen and blood, and surged forward, shoving the last couple inches within her.

Sakuno moaned earth-shatteringly in his ear, and Ryoma couldn't help the same from spilling out his own throat. She felt so fucking good. She was tight and warm and squeezing him in all the right places. "Ryoma…" Sakuno squeaked lightly, her quivering legs that had coiled tightly by her sides flopped on either side of him, comfily widening them to give him more room.

He pulled out slightly and shoved back in.

Her resounding groan and rake of her nails down his back, was the only motivation Ryoma needed to continue. He flexed his hips and his shoulders, pulling himself forward onto more of his elbows and driving himself within her hot core rhythmically. As he began a rhythm, he lost himself to pleasure, forgoing any type of brain usage at all. He worked primarily on instinct, using what his body naturally did with her responses, and let himself go.

Sakuno was already so tight and shakey around him, when he began to pump within her, he felt the same type of fluttering that his finger did. It nearly made him lose it. He was so close already, Sakuno's tight hot cunt pulsating around him bringing him closer to orgasm was mesmerizing. It was unfair. He wanted to stay like this for as long as possible, but he had been unprepared for how good it _actually _was. In no way was this even close to the feeling he achieved while masturbating. He thought it was good, but never in his wild imagination did he expect to lose control so damn quickly.

Ryoma pushed himself up on his hands and shifted his knees, shoving her hips down into the sheets and anchoring her with his hands. He pumped into her full force, bringing his hips to thrust against hers while he held her still, her climax washing over his dick in pulsating movements he's never felt before.

Ryoma grunted loudly tossing his head back and gritting his teeth, an orgasm finally being pulled from him courtesy of Sakuno. His name spilled from her lips in a loud shout, as her body clenched around him, her legs tightly gripping his hips and digging into his ass. His head flopped forward to look through his bangs at her, watching her naked breasts rise and fall with her heaving breath. His arched back was dripping with sweat, droplets catching in the creases where his skin was bunched.

"Oh god, Ryoma..." Sakuno seemed beside herself. "Oh god..."

"Ah... hah..." Ryoma couldn't stop himself from trying to chuckle through his recovery. "I love you, Sakuno." he managed to rasp out, smiling down at her. She grasps his arms and mutters an "I love you" through her gasping back at him.

He slid out making sure the condom was still attached, and disposed if it accordingly, wanting to get back to Sakuno as quickly as he could. He didn't care if it had been five minutes, or five hours, he had sex with Sakuno for the first time, and that ruled out everything else.

He leaned over and kissed her neck again, marveling at the spots he left, rather large across the sides, and then her mouth, filling her with a passionate end to the fervent actions they had just taken. He was so satisfied, and yet he still wanted her again, and again, until the wee hours of the morning.

He rolled her over and spooned her from her back, showing her neck in more kisses. Sakuno giggled tiredly. "Mah, Ryoma... let me rest, I want to do it again too..."

He smiled confidently. She knew, she always knew.

"Just..." she spoke again, trying to turn her head to his direction. He stayed silent, hugging her tightly, and twining their legs. His flaccid dick rested against the end of her tailbone, on the start of her crack and she giggled, wiggling her ass on him making Ryoma grunt again.

"Maybe after dinner, Ill get hungry sooner or later."

He nibbled the back of her neck and smiled. He would love that. He would feast on her cooking downstairs, and then feast on her body after, and he would indulge until he was too tired to continue

* * *

**_Please Read and Review!  
Aloha and Mahalo!_  
**

~ PS I know I made it kinda convenient they they went through her hymen before sex, but its not all that unnormal, in fact it happens a lot. I was lazy when writing this, and it ended up working out more than I expected anyways, so I just kept it. haha.


	6. While Laughing

Aloha! Hana Hikaru Here!

So This will be the last fast update. The rest will come a bit slower, since I have to type them all out, and edit them as well. But never fear, I wont just drop a story to be an asshole. Even if two whole months go by without an update, Ill still make sure to let everyone know, and post as soon as I can.

Sometimes, however, I post other stories, and not just chapters, so If im not updating the story youre following, check another one of my works, or my profile for a new story entirely.

~Smootches.

* * *

**A Kiss Is Just A Kiss**  
_Hana Hikaru_

_**Sixth Serve: Laughing While Kissing, I'm Completely Comfortable With You.**_

* * *

It hurt so bad, it really did. Sakuno cursed her clumsiness and continued to limp down the street slowly, wishing there was someone who could help. _Just my luck, the block is empty when I need it to be full_. She didn't want to bug Ryoma at practice, and she was almost home anyways. Slowly she limped forward, cursing again.

It was so damn painful.

Sakuno spotted a bench and made it her goal to get there. _Five steps at most. _She concentrated, focusing on the bench instead of her pain, willing the swelling to go down. _Two more steps, you can do it..._ she limped once, and on the second time, she almost fell, but caught herself on the bench handle, pulling her body up unsteadily. Shifting over the arm rest, she wobbled herself in a half circle and flopped on the bench.

She had never been more happy to sit down.

Sakuno sighed, looking up at the clouds in the sky. This was stupid, maybe she should've called Ryoma. Sighing again, she resigned herself to wait. _Too late now, practice already started._ The swelling on her ankle was cutting off circulation, so she took off her shoe and smacked it on the bench next to her, jolting any dirt particles from the surface, and placing it in her bag. There was nothing else she really could do, but she didn't mind waiting for him. Ryoma was good to her, and if he knew, he probably would come running.

Looking across at the nearby park, Sakuno watched a figure walk by the fountain. _He looks like..._ no, it couldn't be... Sakuno inhaled and then screamed at the top of her lungs in the figures general direction.

"RYOOOMAA!"

The figure stopped and then waved, beginning to move her way. Sakuno stayed put and waved her arm wildly, waiting for him to come over. He began jogging slightly, when it was apparent she was staying put, and he arrived with a smile on his face.

"Hey."

"I thought you had practice today..." Sakuno was genuinely curious.

Ryoma looked sheepish. "Ah, well... I was going to crash at your place to... erm... study. Yeah, study."

Sakuno looked at him knowingly. Studying was _not_ going to be on his agenda at her house. It never was. Ryoma didn't need to study a lot, and when he came over unexpectedly, he would occupy her for the better part of an hour, playing with her body, melding themselves, having aroused fun. Ryoma wanted to have sex, not study.

She didn't mind, however. Sex with Ryoma got better and better each time. He carefully chose moments when the rest of the family was gone, so they could have an allotted amount of time for themselves, and he was always careful and relaxed. The duration had gotten longer since the first time and Sakuno was comfortable voicing her wants and needs. Sex with Ryoma was pretty much always satisfying.

Sakuno knew a time would come when the sex would begin to wane and flex in how good it was – she was practically waiting for it. Sex couldn't be wonderful _every _time, but she would take whatever happened as it happened. Just like when she said no to Ryoma for certain reasons, Ryoma might also be having a tough time and cant relax enough to enjoy it. The point was Sakuno was so comfortable with him, it wouldn't matter what happened, she would still love him the same anyways.

Back to the issue at hand, however, Sakuno wasn't even going to try anything today. She wanted to, but knew her body would not be up for the cardio Ryoma enjoyed so much.

"Sorry, Ryoma, I cant do much today..." She lifted her bare calf with her equally bare ankle, swollen as large as a baseball.

Immediately his features lost all happiness. He looked frantically in her eyes. "What happened?" he demanded. Throwing his bag next to hers on the bench, he gripped her wrist and pulled her to stand on her good leg, picking her up bridal style and hoisting her into a comfy position in his arms. Before she could respond, he bent down slightly. "Grab our bags, they shouldn't be heavy."

Sakuno reached out and placed both in her lap, cradling them. She looked up at him and smiled appreciatively. "Thank you..." Sakuno leaned her head over to lie on his shoulder and inhaled the scent of his hair, trying to bury her nose in his neck. Her arms wound awkwardly around his upper half, but Ryoma didn't seem to take notice.

"What happened, Sakuno?"

_He's upset?_ "I was hurrying too fast and slipped off the sidewalk. I was careless. It was only a few blocks from where I was sitting." she craned her arm behind her to gesture in the general direction, keeping her nose in his neck and her cheek on his shoulder.

"Why didn't you call me?" his responses were short and he began to speed up his pace. Her house was luckily only a few minutes away.

"I thought you might be at practice today. Usually you don't have your phone on you at practice, so it's pointless to call until you're out."

Ryoma nodded in acceptance. She was right and she knew it, however Sakuno had this strange feeling that Ryoma would probably carry his phone with him in his pocket from now on. She tried not to sigh loudly, knowing he was predictable and yet unpredictable at the same time. Ryoma's straightforwardness made Sakuno able to tell what he was going to be doing in some point, but was completely unaware of what he was thinking of doing at other points.

She made him worry, and because she didn't have the option of calling when she needed it, he would fix that – that much was sure.

They arrived at her front door and Ryoma shifted her. "I'd going to set you down for a minute to unlock the door, can you hold onto the bags for a minute?" his intense stare mesmerized Sakuno, and all she could do was nod. True to his word, he unlocked the door after setting her down, but as soon as the door was open, he grabbed both their bags and disappeared inside momentarily. When he came out empty handed, she assumed he had put them somewhere in the vicinity of the stairwell.

Sakuno allowed him to pick her up again, relishing in how he pampered her, and he kicked the door shut behind them. She was set down on the island in her kitchen seconds later as he expertly maneuvered her home.

It wasn't strange that they weren't talking, because they didn't talk a lot in general. There was the normal talking about each other, and the every day occurrences, and had their fair share of serious and complicated talks, but if there wasn't anything to talk about, there wasn't anything to talk about. Sakuno always got a kick at how introverted they both were, but only to an extent – ironically the same extent. She and Ryoma were more alike than she previously noticed. They didn't not talk because they didn't want to, the only talked if there was a need to. So if no talking was necessary, enjoying the others company was just as good.

It was actually a lot more pleasant than Sakuno figured it should be. The possibility of not talking being awkward was very high, but because she and Ryoma were practically one in the same when it came to vocalization, she liked the times when they didn't talk just as much if not more than the time when they did. Ryoma was Ryoma, and that included reading what he said when he wasn't voicing it through his lips.

He was busying himself around her kitchen while she contemplated, and came back with a bag of ice, a long bandage, and some coolant spray. Sakuno smiled at him, thanking him again softly through an appreciative whisper.

Leaning back, she let him work, feeling a spritz of coolant spray and then the bandage being wrapped sturdily. Once he was done, he scooted her to the edge of the counter and straightened to lay her foot on the sill of the sink opposite where she sat, placing the bag of ice directly on the bandage. She furrowed her brows at the uncomfortable feeling, but Ryoma simply stepped in between her thighs and kissed her tenderly, running a hand through her mussed bangs.

"Thank you for worrying, Ryoma." he moved his lips softly over her own in tiny fluttering gestures, never invading, or pressing or biting, just touching.

"I love you, is why." it was simple, but expressive. Sakuno already knew that though. "And I don't like seeing you hurt." He mumbled against her lips.

She felt his hands slide down her exposed thighs as he searched for a place to put them, and he accidentally brushed the underside of her knee on the way down causing Sakuno to laugh through her nose lightly, the hands she had snaked around his shoulders clutching at the fabric there. She felt the rhythmic puffs of her breath heat up the small space between their noses. Ryoma stopped and opened his eyes, looking at her mischievously.

He began lightly scraping and fingering that spot, apparently remembering how ticklish she was there. Sakuno couldn't help her giggles from intruding upon their kissing. She continued to move her lips over his, wanting to simply continue to kiss – after all it was distracting her from her painful ankle. He didn't seem to get the hint and kept torturing that spot with the barest of touches. His eyes open and delving deep into hers, observing her movements. After a while of his continuing to kiss through her giggles, Sakuno felt his chest shake and realized he was laughing too.

The situation was so surreal, here she was sitting on her kitchen counter – something she never does, her leg was obviously damaged and being iced, and her boyfriend was tickling her regardless of it all, and kissing her at the same time. Her arms were around his shoulders, and her hair was falling unevenly on the counter and she spread her thighs in order to have him closer.

It was intimate and not at the same time. Sure he was in between her knees, but there wasn't any arousal. There was happiness, and comfort of being in each others arms.

It looked like he stopped being upset, and Sakuno was quite enjoying his lavish kisses of affection. He was comfortable, Sakuno decided. This kiss told her he was comfortable.

Ryoma was telling her he was comfortable because he was over being upset and worried, he understood that she was going to get better, and he was comfortable standing here right then kissing her better. He was comfortable simply laving attention on her without demanding it to be aroused attention. He was comfortable just being there, and nothing more. He was comfortable waiting for her to heal.

Laughing while kissing was awkward sure, but being able to giggle at the awkwardness, and giggle at each other, and giggle knowing that they were not going to stop kissing just because they were giggling, made it a fun thing to do. Their smiles made them bump teeth and smash lips every once in a while, but it was the connection, Ryoma's waist between her thighs, his chest upon hers, his hand confidently curled around her knees, his chin tilted up to reach hers, it was what they were feeling for each other right now that made everything better.

The best part about it, was that he didn't have to tell her all of that, he was so good at showing, that they could keep kissing and laughing, without stopping to clarify. God, she loved him.

* * *

_**Please Read and Review!**  
**Aloha and Mahalo!**  
_


	7. On The Breast

Aloha! Hana Hikaru Here!

I am so sorry! I have been gone far too long, I know... I recently added a new story [because I totally don't have enough on my plate already... *rolls eyes*] Its for Sailor moon, a _citrusy_ beginning to an adventure. *winks blatantly* I'm ridiculous, I know.

anyways, I'm also continuing to update this little gem... my chapters are all out of order on purpose, but they're ordered out of order, so there is a method to my madness... even still, I've completed other chapters I cant post yet. So It's all strange and delayed, and wonderful all at the same time. :)

If you're also following The People You Love, I'm about to update that as well...

and if you're following my Sex Chronicles, I have two new additions to add, both large baskets of Lemons. JOY.

Other than that, enjoy updates from now on!

Love you Lots!  
Hana

* * *

**A Kiss Is Just A Kiss**  
_Hana Hikaru  
_

**_Seventh Serve: Kiss On The Breast, I Appreciate You_**

* * *

It was embarrassing. Really, it was.

Sakuno was currently in a swim suit shop with Tomoka and Ann choosing a suit to buy for the beach. She didn't have one at home because she normally doesn't go to the beach. Apparently her friends didn't either, so Tomoka suggested a shopping day at the beachwear store.

But everything here was a bikini, or smaller. Sakuno didn't understand how they could _get_ any tinier. She sighed and resigned herself to continue searching.

"Yo! Check this one out!" Ann's voice filtered over from where the dressing room was, and Sakuno went over, glad she didn't have to keep searching for her own suit. But before she could even look, Tomoka's voice called out a response.

"Ahh, I just picked out the black one of that! So cute!"

Ann giggled. "Then maybe I should find another?"

"No way, I won't look half as good as you do."

Sakuno rounded the corner and stopped in surprise. She wasn't sure about Tomoka, but she sure as hell wouldn't look even remotely good in what Ann chose. It was a purple color, Brazilian cut. Sakuno sighed inaudibly and continued to stare in wonder.

Ann looked like a super model, and Sakuno was moderately jealous. Her thighs were toned from all the tennis she played day in and day out, and her navel was practically flat. Sakuno didn't have a large pooch under her belly button, but it wasn't non-existent either. Ann also had muscle tone, softly defined along the sides of her midsection, and little to no wiggled crease in the junction of her armpit either. The top of the suit curved outward from the neck, creating an arc'd shape on the insides of her breasts, while the fabric just barely reached around the rest of her boob, hiding the nipple effectively. Her bottoms were tiny – not even covering the bottom portion of her butt, and sliding neatly in between her cheeks. It was the tiniest thing she had ever seen someone wear. Sakuno briefly thought _Why bother wearing anything at all?_

And then she realized, with oncoming dread, that the swimsuit she was going to find probably wasn't much better than this. _Kill me now._

Ryoma probably wouldn't mind, maybe. She figured he'd enjoy it when they were not in the company of a hoard of other people. The inherent thought was a little too sexy for her, still, and Sakuno had the decency to blush a hearty shade of red at her erotic assumptions. If it were just the girls at this beach get together, then she probably wouldn't give a second thought about how they viewed her. But it was the entire tennis team, plus more, probably Rokkaku if they went to the same spot... That's a lot of men. Manly men! They weren't in High School anymore either...

Reminiscent memories regurgitated of her graduation with Ryoma and their buddies, but were quickly doused with the projection of everyone elses age. They were in College! And as athletes being athletes... Sakuno groaned, knowing the vulgarity would probably be much worse than in High School. She flushed hotly and prayed for a decent suit to show up so she wouldn't be forced to bear the embarrassment of running around in what appeared to be children's underwear in front of sexually peaked monkeys.

"Did you find anything, Sakuno?" Ann was smiling down at her, and Tomoka was comparing colors of another suit.

No, she fucking didn't. "Ah, well... I'm still looking." Sakuno inwardly winced. Why did she have to be so damn nice all the time?

"Huh..." Ann seemed to think. "Let me find something." and before Sakuno could say another word she had disappeared among the racks. _I'm going to look like a whore. _ Sakuno was dead set on refusing the beach invite now. This was turning into a disaster for her rapidly, and all she could think about was the glaring looks of everyone else on the beach.

"SAH-ku-NO!" Tomoka appeared right behind her and looped her arms around Sakuno's neck, giggling happily. "I found something. Check it out!"

Sakuno smiled at her enthusiasm, and turned to look. Tomoka was more appropriately clothed than Ann was, but moderately so. The chest piece covered more because of the smaller bust size, but the bottoms were skimpier than Ann's because of her hip size. The scrap of fabric that she excused as a bottom was so close to nothing, Sakuno didn't know what to think about it. The sides tied in little strings that Tomoka made into cute bows, and the back end was the shape of a normal bikini, but it was smaller than necessary, and showed the hint of Tomoka's crack, really accentuating the dip between where her cheeks started.

Sakuno was now full on jealous. Ann had the perfect flat belly, sexy and smooth, Tomoka had an ass to die for with supple legs, what did she have? Long hair? Sakuno inwardly scoffed and rolled her eyes. Outwardly, Sakuno congratulated her. She did look good, Sakuno was simply jaded because of her own looks.

"Tomo-chan, it looks good. I think you should get it."

"Wait wait, this one?" Tomoka pointed to the green on her, "Or this one?" and then to a black one on a hanger next to her.

Sakuno actually thought this one through. The black would've been to risqué. Already the suit was far from demure, so anything she could do to liven it from a sexy undertone would be beneficial. "The green is better." Sakuno finally said, and with a smile watched Tomoka race back into the room to change, calling out a short 'thanks' on her way.

"I found one for you." Ann was back. Sakuno steadied herself before turning around to see what she had picked out.

It actually wasn't bad. Or didn't appear so. And it was a pale yellow. Sakuno was thankful for that. White would have been too revealing, and other colors would've clashed with her hair. But the pale yellow was nice. It even had a brown flower-like decoration on one side, which took away from how tiny it actually was.

Blushing, Sakuno decided to try it on. _It wouldn't hurt just to try, right?_

Ann watched her go, waving.

Sakuno looked herself over in the mirror blushing. The suit was tiny, sure. But it was cute. Really cute. And Sakuno hated to admit it, but she liked it. Sakuno had the briefest wonder if Ryoma would, but scrapped it – _of course_ Ryoma would.

The top was a reverse halter, tying in the middle of her chest under her breasts in a small bow, and hooked neatly in back with a silver ring. On her left breast was a flower embellishment in three shades, it was really pretty, and went with her hair. The bottoms had a substantial amount of fabric. They were low rise, but not girly girly with a tie on her hips. Instead, the same silver ring kept the material clasped on either side, and was elegant and somewhat classy. This made her feel better about the outfit in general, because it meant the width of the fabric around her ass had to be larger to stay put with the ring. Sakuno noticed the same flower design that was on her left breast, was near the embellishment on her right hip, it was really attractive.

What small breasts she had looked moderately large in this suit, not because it was tight, but because the cut down the center was slightly concave, allowing a peek at the curve on the inside by her sternum. Similarly, the bottoms weren't in a straight line across her hips, but dips slightly below her navel to proportionately accentuate her curves.

She was a small human, sure, but she was toned enough from the meager tennis and running she had been doing for four years, and thin enough for the muscle to help define her body.

Looking at herself now, she was beginning to get excited about going to the beach.

And here she thought she would look like a whore. Sakuno flicked her hair and secretly smiled, looking over herself, thinking of ways to seduce Ryoma into having sex at the beach. If, of course, she rummaged around for enough guts to proposition him into exhibitionism. She jumped up and down for several minutes, and ran in circles, making sure it was tight enough not to come off, but loose enough not to shift into a massive wedge halfway through the day.

It was perfect.

Sakuno changed back into her clothing and emerged from the dressing room, winking at her friends and then joining them at the register, forking over way too much cash and the waltzing out the door, seduction prevalent in her brain.

Come Saturday, Ryoma wouldn't even know what hit him.

* * *

It was nice to see the team after so long apart. Well, three years wasn't technically long, but still. Ryoma had gone and come back from America in time to graduate with the rest of the seniors and was now reaping the benefits of a tennis scholarship into the professional league. Whether college was in his goals, Sakuno had no inclination to care. They made it clear to each other that whatever their personal future goals were, they would work together to help each other achieve them. The three years they had to establish this seemed much longer when Sakuno finally at back to think about how long it had really been.

The team looked good. Most were playing for the same college, which Sakuno laughed at occasionally; apparently their team bonds could not be broken no matter what. Whatever the case was, the college was benefiting from the stats.

"Sakuno-chan!" Eiji was first, shouting a greeting and bouncing over to her. As soon as he arrived, he was greeting Ann and Tomoka with the same exertion, smiling brightly with large cheerful teeth. His voice had deepened considerably, and he was no longer a skinny brat, but he was still the Eiji they all knew. Sakuno thought that his toned bulk might be slightly sexy while he was doing acrobatics. He wasn't really large, just more defined.

"Eiji, you're still too fast..." Oishi came next, panting slightly and resting a hand on his blue swim trunks. Sakuno's eyebrows rose. Oishi had changed a lot. He grew his hair out, the ends brushing delicately against the top of his ears and eyebrows. Sakuno wouldn't have recognized him except for his piercing eyes and the address to Eiji so casually nostalgic. "Tachibana san, Tomoka chan, Glad you could make it as well." He smiled calmly, showing straight set of confident teeth.

"Please call me Ann, I feel so out of the loop if you don't." Ann waved a playful hand and set her arm on Sakuno's shoulder, smiling back.

"Ann san it is, then." Oishi agreed.

"You three look ready for the beach." Fuji had arrived and was peering around Eiji's other side, long hair and plastered smile the same as usual.

"Yes we are!" Tomoka squealed, pulling on one of the double buns Sakuno had put up behind her ears. Tomoka was lucky she kept her hair short; Sakuno knew that braids at the beach would get everywhere, so she wrapped them in twin buns at the base of her head, behind her ears. Sakuno wished her hair was shorter, but was too attached to the length that she couldn't bare to rid herself of it. Plus, Ryoma loved it, so there was a sensual incentive to keeping it.

"Eh? I don't see any bathing suits though..." Eiji looked them over, playing confused. Sakuno blushed ten shades of red. Good going... here she was dressed appropriate for travel, light weight zip jacket and shorts, much like her friends, and already the men were encouraging an excuse for her to strip and _prove_ she indeed had swim wear. College boys and their hormones. She looked for Ryoma, and after finding him, noticed the knowing arrogant smirk on his face. Sakuno could not wait to wipe it on the sand.

"You'll have to wait then." Sakuno decided to speak up, not comfortable with just stripping to emphasize that they were beach prepared.

Ann giggled in her ear. "I like your thinking. What say you we great _our_ men." Ann winked suggestively and skipped off to find Momo, Sakuno figured. Sakuno waved a pleasant hand to the three in front of her and trotted over to Ryoma, pecking him softly on the lips and smiling.

"I was worried you weren't going to show." Ryoma looked her face over, entranced with her buns.

"I wouldn't ditch you, Ryoma..." Sakuno teased, smiling and putting her bag down on the sand next to her feet.

"I bet searching for a suit was difficult."

Sakuno winced. God he was blunt, but soooo correct. She nodded embarrassingly and he chuckled through a sigh, squeezing her hand. "I figured as much. You tend to not like things like that. Plus..." Ryoma trailed off smiling and dropped her hand.

"Plus?" Sakuno encouraged.

"Plus, I don't think id be able to keep my cool if you were playing around in a thong all day. No way do I want to share any of you with anyone else." Ryoma looked possessively at her and Sakuno blushed again, realizing she indeed had the perfect suit. From the male perspective, it showed her off, without sharing too much. She sighed. This really wasn't her forte.

A hand on her shoulder caused Sakuno to turn and smile, finding Tomoka grinning at her like an idiot. Was it time to strip now? Ann was waving by the beach house nearby and Sakuno pecked Ryoma on the lips one last time before heading over with Tomoka.

"Pretend that you're doing the most normal thing in the world." Ann started. "The suits we got are kinda small, so if we pretend like it's no big deal, guarantee our men will have us whisked away come lunch time."

Sakuno balked. Pretending? She had to act sexy? Sakuno didn't think that was physically possible. Up until now she hadn't considered that Ann and Tomoka wanted more approval than just their love interests. Sakuno was happy with Ryoma's input, why did she have to ask for more? Sakuno set her bag down again, not sure where to begin...

It was embarrassing, being so premeditated when it came to seducing her man, in the company of two other females doing the same thing. It made it almost awkward. But both Ann and Tomoka thought it would be hysterical to do so, and as much as Sakuno tried to disagree, she couldn't help but feel the inclination that it would be completely satisfying to rile Ryoma up in company. However, she couldn't bring herself to sway her hips or nudge parts of her body that would garner other attention than Ryoma. Sakuno didn't know the point.

This was ridiculous. It really was. Sakuno gracefully rolled her eyes and then decided to not care anymore. Taking the initiative of Ann shrugging her blouse off, Sakuno plucked her jean shorts button open and slid the material down her legs.

Tomoka was enjoying this way too much. She had already slipped her shirt in her bag and had bent over in a twisted form to untie the bow at her hip which held her sarong up. Sakuno laughed, Tomoka had positioned her leg so it slipped through the slit in the sarong as she untied it. Did she practice in front of the mirror? Sakuno could see the blatancy of her actions. Tomoka was totally reaching. Sakuno couldn't envision doing anything like that, ever.

Ann had already stripped, scratching her head with her fingers, ass facing the ocean waves. With one hand she picked a non-existent wedgie, sliding her finger in the material at the side of her ass, and pulling it up and out, snapping the bad at her hip for emphasis.

Sakuno pretty much forgot to pay attention to the boys, as Ann started up small talk with girly conversation, putting their bags in a cubby hole, thanking the manager of the beach house for the use of the cubby, and then leading both her and Tomoka out to play in the water. By the time they were splashing and playing, Sakuno had entirely forgotten she was supposed to be thinking of how to act sexy. It was a stupid endeavor anyways. What good was showing that she was trying too hard?

The boys had also come out to play and they ended up tossing a beach ball around, casually passing and playfully splashing water. The beach spot they were at was indeed the old Rokkaku spot, Saeki's grandfather's cabin had snacks and drinks, and chairs to sit at. The sun was shining so there were umbrellas set up for loungers on towels. She smiled, feeling so incredibly relaxed. Her friends were all having fun, she was catching up with old high school acquaintances, there was a volley ball net set up, and Frisbee's whipping through the air down the coast…. Life was good.

* * *

There was a point at which Sakuno had gotten out of the water to grab a glass of juice when her wrist was gripped and she was pulled sharply behind the cabin. Her back smacked against the wall slightly and she looked startled, up into the mischievous eyes of Ryoma. She just sat there, looking at him, unable to determine what to do next. Had she seduced him already? She had forgotten that she was supposed to be trying to... She surely didn't want to fuck on the side of the building. She was a demure girl, after all. They would have to find a secluded sandy area before anything happened... and then there was the matter of-

"Sakuno." She figured he sensed she had a massive confusing inner dialog. She smiled and sighed.

"Yes?"

"What are you thinking?" His fingers dipped along the side of her waist to settle on her back before smoothing down to cup the bulbous flesh of her rear end. What was he doing? She was supposed to be seducing him! Sakuno inwardly shook her head. Curse his arrogant talented body. She closed her eyes, not answering him.

A low chuckle slithered through her ear and she jumped slightly, shivers traveling the length of her spine. The groping of her ass cheeks turned into a solid hoist and she found herself being moved and placed on a couple stacked coolers, not in use. Ryoma didn't waste a single second before moving to step in between her thighs, his fingers on the inside of her knees allowing him access.

Their wet bodies were a curiously erotic feeling. The saltwater made their skin sticky, but the wetness created a smooth friction, droplets of water outlining the curve of muscle in his shoulders as he looked up at her, their wet swimsuits and hair clinging coldly in the pleasant breeze.

"What are you thinking about right now?" He repeated his question, lips nibbling on her collarbone.

What else could she be possibly thinking of other than his sexy body, "You…" Her choked whisper gave away her nervousness. She wanted to seduce him privately, not on the side of the shack with twenty dudes running around just bound to drop in unannounced.

"I like this suit." His lips dropped to her collarbone, and his hands played with the flesh on her thighs. "It's so…" he sounded like he was searching for a word, but Sakuno knew his lips were just busy being tantalizing, drawing down the small valley between her breasts. "Cute."

Cute was _not_ what Ryoma was thinking, if his actions had any inclination upon his thoughts. "Cute?" she tried to clarify. His fingers slipping beneath the front seam of her bottoms was entirely too erotically wonderful, for Sakuno to protest.

"This decoration here is my favorite." He trailed his lips over the brown gradient flower and then nibbled on her nipple through the suit. It was all Sakuno could do to keep a sharp moan from spilling loudly out of her mouth, Ryoma was exciting her far too much. "I'm glad you look more classy than the other two…" He trailed off, a fingertip sliding through her pubic hair. "If you were prancing around in see-through crap like that, I'd absolutely lose it."

A single finger entered her and Sakuno couldn't help the groan from spilling from her throat, her head dropped on his shoulder and she tried to control her gasping. His digit was rhythmically pumping, slowly finding the one spot she knew he would find like he always did. She could barely concentrate on what he was saying to her.

The finger within her wriggled slightly and then he withdrew it, sliding the digit in his mouth, while looking placidly at her. "I like this how it is..." He leaned up to kiss her on the mouth again, and then slid a hand up the expanse of her waist. "Its cute."

He then placed a single kiss on the inside of her left breast, and Sakuno kind of understood. It wasn't that he was uncontrollable around her in her brand new slut suit, which she had already classified her suit as based on how tiny it actually was. It was the fact that he appreciated that she was demure enough to not want to gallivant in her underwear around the general public. And when the situation calls for it, she would choose something classy instead of slutty. Or try to, at the very least. And she understood that Ryoma was telling her that he appreciated that she wore something that flattered her while also dipping into the sexy, without it being gaudy. He was telling her that he appreciated her choices as a person, and he enjoyed them enough to be excitable by them.

Sakuno smiled down, the lust induced haze he put her under still very prevalent in her slick crotch, and her jittery body. "Oh Ryoma... I'm glad you like my swim suit."

His eyes twinkled and he bent down, nipping the same spot he kissed, before beginning to lave it with his tongue. "Oh do I..." That finger returned to fingering the inside of her vagina, teasing her clit and torturing her body with his talented tongue. "Though, if we were alone, I'd have untied this bow with my teeth already." his finger delved again and Sakuno could only hold on to his shoulders, letting his other hand lift her knee to slide against his waist and kiss the inside of her breast.

"That might need to wait till the beach is empty."

The couple froze, and Ryoma tactfully removed his finger from her pussy discreetly as he stood from her breast. Sakuno could only look over and watch as Fuji leaned against the side of the shed and cross his arms. A baleful look across his face.

"Peeping doesn't become you, Fuji." Ryoma's voice was sharp, but his eyes were shining with excitement. Sakuno sighed, hoping this excitement didn't turn into an obsession. She didn't think she could handle blatant exhibitionism, regardless of how it made Ryoma feel.

"It surely doesn't. However, it wouldn't have had to if you weren't occupying the coolers I need to retrieve for Saeki..." Fuji's placid glance was embarrassment inducing.

Sakuno figured that Ryoma was quick and discreet enough for the fingering to have gone un-noticed, but the open laving of her breasts was incredibly inappropriate. She looked away, flushed.

Fuji continued. "You've embarrassed you girlfriend with your pushing, Echizen..." She heard the smile in his voice, but refused to look at it. She slid off the coolers, and Ryoma pulled her tightly into a hug.

"Aren't you doing the embarrassing, now?" The icier his voice turned, the more Sakuno had to fight the growing urge to laugh. They both were the same ridiculous testosterone driven males she had grown up with since middle school.

"Mah..." She had finally built up some courage. "The both of you..." She trailed off, and decided to just leave the area, embarrassed enough about being caught in intimacy with Ryoma, and feeling mildly annoyed that they were arguing about it in general. Whatever the case, once Sakuno got over her embarrassment, she was happy inside, that Ryoma liked her swimsuit, and even happier still that he showed her why. She might even wear the suit for Ryoma again, privately, of course, in a secret beach setting. Sakuno hid her dirty thoughts with a giggle and strolled over to get some lunch.

* * *

_**Please Read and Review!  
Aloha, and Mahalo!**_


End file.
